


Homoerotic Wound Cleaning

by etherealsylvix



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banri in denial, Confessions, I swear it’s only a little bit angst, It‘s a mess, Jealous Banri, M/M, Soft Juban, Very jealous Banri, Welcome to my first story, ft Juza being a dense brick, just them being idiots, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealsylvix/pseuds/etherealsylvix
Summary: "Bro I was homoerotically cleaning and patching up my friend‘s wounds and you ruined it. I was scolding him for being an idiot in an exasperated but fond tone of voice while I tenderly bandaged his knuckles and we both tried unsuccessfully to avoid looking into each other‘s eyes until the tension between us became unbearable when you entered the room without knocking and fucking killed the mood. What the hell, man"Based on that tumblr post ^
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Homoerotic Wound Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first published story ever! Thank you very much for coming here. I‘ve decided to share this little story with you because as you know Juban‘s birthdays are coming up very soon! This oneshot was originally part of my lineup for the Juban Month project I‘m doing but I decided to publish a bit earlier! (It‘s a little surprise for some very special people)

"I’m home."

"Hyodo! You‘re too- Geez! What in the world happened to you?!“

"Nothing. I‘m goin' to sleep. I’m tired."

It was 7pm when his roommate came home. When did it start raining? Maybe Banri missed it because he was playing games on his phone the whole time. Juza was completely drenched but most importantly: he visibly injured at his hands for some reason. Didn’t he always talk about how he wants to change and stop fighting? Banri didn‘t get to see his face as Juza was bowing his head and looking at anything but him. The ceiling seemed to be more interesting. Nevertheless Banri knew that something serious must have happened and it made his blood boil.

"You were supposed to come back an hour ago."

"Sorry.. can’t I just go to sleep?" 

Banri got up from his chair and clenched his jaw. He was in a bad mood for a while already because his gacha luck sucked today and the new event cards of his waifu were really beautiful but this situation made everything even worse. Though he didn’t understand why it pissed him off that Hyodo Juza got beat up by someone. It’s not like he suddenly cared about him. Why would he? Juza had beat him up before so it’s only fair for him to get his ass kicked too. 

"Aah? Are you trying to mess with me? Answer my goddamn question, Hyodo! What happened to you?"

"Some dude picked up a fight with me."

"For what reason?" Banri asked angrily.

"I guess he thought I was flirting with his girlfriend or something. She got too close to me."

Okay. Don’t freak out, Banri thought. 

"And then he just beat you up?" Well there are some people, who are so jealous that they even pick up fights with other men but Banri didn’t quite understand that. Jealousy made no sense to him. How the tables had turned. Little did he know that his anger was actually jealousy as well.

"I guess. We were hanging out in the park with some friends. The guys from the school project, you know? They’re both in the same group as me. So we talked a bit and she told me I’m sweet but then she suddenly tried to hold my hand?" Unbelievable. Banri didn‘t know if Juza was acting or if he was actually just a dense brick. Any person with common knowledge should know that she was flirting with him and he was probably doing the same.

"Gross. Why would anyone think you are sweet.." The words left Banri‘s mouth before he could even think about them. It was like a natural reaction from him. 

Juza starred at the floor and mumbled something. "I guess you don‘t think that way."

Thereupon Juza froze and tried to take a step back. Banri grabbed his collar out of nowhere and starred at him with an extremely angry look on his face. It wasn’t like he was totally acting out of character but Banri felt like he wasn’t in his right mind. There was no reason for him to be genuinely upset yet he was about to yell at Juza again. 

"Stop avoiding making eye contact with me! Are you hiding something else?!"

"No. Can we just stop now? It doesn’t matter anymore. It already happened already. I don’t even like her! I already like someone else."

He likes someone, Banri thought. Hyodo Juza had a crush? The day couldn’t get worse. He had been pining for Juza since he was born. At least it felt like that. However, Juza was - of course - too dense and oblivious to realize that. Whatever. It didn’t matter anymore and it wasn’t like he thought he had any chance to begin with.

"I don’t care about your love life. You’re hurt. That‘s important." Another lie. Banri did care about Juza‘s love life. More than he‘d ever admit. That’s because he wanted to be part of it. His wish was to become Juza‘s love life. However, it stayed a wish. 

Juza finally raised his head to look at Banri‘s blue eyes but instead of the angry face he expected, Juza got to see a whole new look on his roommate’s face. He looked...weird? It wasn’t like Juza thought Banri didn’t give a single shit about him, even if that’s what the other wanted him to think but he had never actually seen Banri look worried. It was obvious that they cared about each other but none of them ever showed it openly.

They didn’t say nor do anything for a moment. Banri‘s expression softened the longer he looked at Juza while latter was still clearly upset and broke the eye contact multiple times. It was awkward, which eventually made Banri take the first step.

"Tch." Banri let go of Juza and turned to the door, saying: "Sit down and wait." Juza did exactly what Banri wanted him to do instead of trying to pick up a fight with him. It was pointless. Banri would have easily won because he was already hurt. Moreover, he was curious to see what his roommate was up to.

It took him less than a minute to return. Juza gasped when he saw the brunette enter the room with something in his hands. Especially because it wasn’t food.

"The fuck is that?"

"First aid kit, you stupid shit. What did ya think I was going to get? A cake?"

"I thought you were maybe off to go to the toilet."

"I don‘t need to piss. I need to take care of your injuries!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Juza lowered his head again and sighed. It was all pointless. Fighting with him, arguing with him and especially trying to understand him. Pointless. Even looking down was pointless now that Banri kneeled down in front of him.

"Y-You‘re a member of my troupe so as a leader it‘s my duty to take care of everyone." 

"What the fuck?"

Juza said those three little words in a very confused yet annoyed way which caused Banri to frown and press his lips together.  
Why did he ruin the mood like that? Did Banri really.. fall in love with an idiot?

"What?"

"You, Settsu. You stuttered."

Banri’s eyes widened and his cheeks were turning so red that he tried to cover his face with the back of his hand; He was embarrassed. This was never supposed to happen. Not around him. Not around the person that he was crushing on. Not around Hyodo Juza.

"You‘re such an idiot.. getting hurt like this.. what were you thinking? Stupid."

"Changing the topic and insulting me again? Seriously, Settsu.. I don’t get you at all."

Banri stopped looking at Juza and focused on cleaning his wounds. This is pointless, he thought too. Maybe Juza wasn’t the only dense and oblivious person in room 104.

As he kept watching him, Juza smiled a bit every time Banri whispered something like 'you idiot' or 'you‘re stupid'. Out of all things he never thought Banri would turn out to be a little Tsundere. He said the insults in such a fond voice that it was almost..

"Cute"

"Aah!? Who are you calling cute?" Banri stopped bandaging his knuckles and looked up again. What he had to look at shocked him though. 

"Gross," Banri snapped.

"Who are you calling gross?!"

"You, Hyodo. You‘re blushing. That‘s gross."

"You were blushing earlier. That was gross too!"

"I wasn’t-" Oh he was and Banri was totally aware of that. He still tried to keep up his facade of the tough cool boy that‘d never be soft or act cute around anyone. If it were to break now, Banri would get caught up in a huge mess. 

"You‘re literally blushing again now." 

At this point both of them were blushing due to the embarrassment yet they somehow managed to make eye contact with each other again. And it lasted longer than before. Banri dropped all the things that were in his hands and froze. Juza had moved his hand and their skins suddenly touched. In a different way though? In a way that made Banri feel different kind of things. They’d often touch each other during practice when Banri helped Juza getting the steps right but this.. it made his heart skip a beat. Maybe it was the atmosphere? The fact that no one was watching them? Or maybe it was just him interpreting too much into this. He secretly wished for this moment to last forever because he enjoyed every single second of it. 

"Don‘t say anything. Don’t do anything. Don‘t fuck up," the brunette whispered to himself.  
"Hyodo. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Hyodo! Settsu! Why aren’t you in the living room!? It’s been 5 minutes. We are waiting! We have a meeting! We- What is going on here?"

It was the worst thing that could have happened. It was the worst person that could have entered. It was the worst moment in Banri‘s life. 

"Sakyo-san! I‘m sorry. I got into a fight and made Settsu take care of my wounds."

Banri didn’t react on the outside. He was too busy freaking out on the inside. He was so close.. so so close to confessing to Juza. So close to do things he might have regretted. 

How dared that old man to come into the room without even knocking though? Had he never seen any movies with teens in them? It‘s never a good idea to just barge in and act like knocking isn’t something every human being is capable of.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Sakyo approached them but Banri still didn’t react. Juza needed to get rid of Sakyo as fast as possible. He couldn’t let him see how embarrassed banri was and how his own hand was tightly wrapped around Banri‘s. Neither of them was in the mood for a lecture. 

"I-It‘s fine, Sakyo-san. We’re almost done and it wasn’t serious anyway. We‘ll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright. Hurry up", was the last things Sakyo said before leaving the room.

"What the fuck. What was that?!" Banri finally managed to speak. "You really saved my ass there. Thanks man." Banri pulled his hand out of Juza‘s grip and picked up the bandage to finish his work. There was only one thing he wanted: leave this room as fast as possible.

"No problem but...Settsu. What do you want to ask me?"

"Don‘t know. Forgot."

"Fucker, stop lying."

Silence. Banri got up and put the first aid kit on the table. Juza didn’t stand up though. He kept sitting on the chair, starred at his hand and smiled a bit. His little brother, Kumon, used to do these things for him so it wasn’t anything new but... it felt different when Banri did it.

"Why ya starring at your hand, Hyodo. That‘s weird."

"S'nothing. You did a good job. Thanks."

"No problem. Let’s go now. Sakyo-san‘s waiting." Actually Banri didn’t really care about the actual meeting. It was just that he was planning to run away. Again. 

"I ain‘t leaving until you ask what you wanted to ask me earlier." 

Great. Absolutely Perfect. The dense brick started thinking. Banri sighed and rolled his eyes. How should he get out of this situation? Is there even a way out of it? Even if they went to the meeting, Juza could ask him anytime. God. Why won‘t he just let him alone? 

"I told ya I forgot the question."

"You‘re clearly lying. What is it? Don‘t tell me you‘re still thinking about that stupid fight." 

"Whatever. Let‘s leave", Banri said as he opened the door, ready to go to the living room. He didn’t like where this was going. If there was something he hated, then it was being honest with himself and talking about his... feelings. 

Juza on the other side didn’t plan to go to the meeting at all. He wanted to stay here with Banri and talk to him a little longer. His roommate was acting so different today and it would be stupid to let that.. chance go away.

So he took it.

"It‘s always been you, Settsu."

That was unexpected. Not just for Banri, but also for Juza. He thought Banri would either react physically or say something, even if it‘s just some weird shit. But nothing happened. Banri was... just standing there. Like a robot that stopped working. It was kinda creepy.

"Settsu?"

Juza expected anything but this. How was he supposed to act now? Should he hit him? Leave? Say something else?  
Slowly but confidently he approached him to take a proper look at the brunette. Even when Juza stood right in front of him, Banri didn’t react.

"Are you thinking about something?"

After he didn’t get an answer again, Juza got mad and clenched his fists. Now he just got on his nerves. That asshole is probably just messing with me, he thought. It wouldn’t be surprising if Banri suddenly bursted into laughter and called him something mean.

"Banri!", Juza yelled and grabbed his shirt. His voice was rather shaky and quiet, even though he was yelling. Was he scared? "Are you serious? Don‘t disappoint me like this. At least have the guts to reject me properly. You hate me.. I know that. Why would someone like you be interested in me? I know this is all pointless.. I really know but that doesn’t change my feelings. The way I feel when I’m with you... I‘ve never felt something like this before. You make me feel weird things. You make me believe that I‘m better when I’m with you. I love standing on the same stage as you. I love standing next to you in the practice room and I love living with you. You’re always there, you know? You’ve become such a huge part of my life and you always annoy the shit out of me with your stupid comments but now you’re just.. standing there. You always talk but now you’re quiet. You always act like you can do anything but now you’re not brave enough to even say a word. Tell me, Settu. Tell me-"

Juza kept talking and talking until Banri made him shut up by pressing his lips against Juza‘s. Maybe his words encouraged him to finally react. It was almost insulting. Not brave enough? This should have proven him wrong.

It took a while for his brain to progress what was happening. Juza couldn’t believe it. Banri kissed him. His first kiss... He had his first kiss with none other than Settsu Banri. 

"Settsu, what the fuck?"

"What the fuck? Are you serious? That’s the only thing you have to say after i fucking kissed you?" Well, yes. What did he expect him to say? Let’s get married? Juza thought they‘re nothing but rivals, roommates and fellow troupe members. Kissing wasn’t really something normal people would just do. 

"Hyodo, 's everything alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure."

"You don’t look fine though. Are you really okay?" 

Banri placed a hand on Juza‘s cheek. He looked right into the honey colored eyes of the person he loved so much and sighed disappointed. How did he manage to end up in this situation?

"Was the kiss that bad?"

"It‘s not that, Settsu. It‘s just.. that this is kinda weird." Ouch. That hurt. Why would he call it weird? Didn’t he just confess? Didn’t that mean it was okay for Banri to kiss him?

"Weird? I thought you like me..."

"Yeah, well.. Look. I don’t wanna upset you but this just felt wrong. I always thought you hate me because you pick up fights, annoy me and insult me. I‘m still shocked. How am I supposed to believe that you like me?"

Every single word hurt. It was like a dream turned into the worst nightmare and all he wanted was to run away. Run away before he could get emotional and fuck up. Though he fucked up already.

"I swear I’m serious. Maybe I‘m weird. I know my behavior is dumb and makes no sense but I mean it. I like you."

Suddenly Banri snapped out of it. 

"You always talk but now you’re quiet. Tell me, Settsu. Tell me-"

"I like you, Juza. I have feelings for you."

"Settsu, wait a second-"

"Please listen to me first. Before I kiss you and we passionately make out-"

"What‘s the meaning of this?", Juza mumbled quietly. Did he miss something? Why was Banri talking so much?

"I hate misunderstandings. Don‘t you dare saying anything like 'this feels wrong'." 

"Why would I say that...?" Yep, Juza definitely must have missed something. 

"I don’t know. I just.. fuck. I suck at this, okay?! All I can say is that I really like you, Hyodo fucking Juza. My annoying roommate. The daikon actor that keeps messing up his lines. The sweet tooth with a broken tongue. God- This isn’t what I wanted to say I’ve never done this before so don’t you dare making fun of me! I’ll beat your damn ass if you do that!"

While a loud sigh left his mouth Banri threw himself on his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Who knew confessing could be so exhausting? Well, maybe it was just exhausting because he was trying to confess to a dense brick. However, there was no going back anymore so Banri decided to think even less about his words and just went with whatever came to his mind. Maybe listening to his heart will help. It was worth a try.

"Please be my boyfriend." Worth a try? Yes. Good decision? No. Banri knew he could do better than this but it was too late already. Seriously, this could go down in history as the most chaotic and weird confession.

"Are you serious? You want me to be your boyfriend?" Juza sat down on his own chair, head hanging low after he noticed how angry Banri glared at him. 

"Yes, asshole. You! Don’t you dare acting like you‘re not worth it or something. You‘re amazing, okay?! Got that?!" The chair almost flew away when Banri got up from it. Yeah, he was a bit too much into it now. But maybe it was good that he was now openly talking about everything. It felt like some kind of stress relief. 

"Settsu-" When he looked up, a pair of blue eyes was softly watching him. Oh how he loved these eyes. He could get lost in them anytime. 

"Banri. I want you to call me by my first name," Banri explained. His request seemed odd but now that they were boyfriends, it would be okay to call each other by their first names, right? It was normal at Mankai to call each other like that but so far Juza and Banri sticked to the last names. That was probably because of their rivalry. 

Juza hummed and smiled, wondering whether his now boyfriend knew that his cheeks have once again changed their colors.

"Banri..", he whispered. His hand grabbed Banri‘s arm and he pulled him down on his lap. Thereupon he rested his forehead against the other‘s and said: "You’re an asshole."

"Wow, how romantic." 

"But now you’re my asshole, okay?" 

Banri was about to throw a tantrum because Juza made fun of him even in this kind of situation. Yeah, he deserved it but seeing that evil grin on the purple haired idiot‘s face made him want to punch him. 

"Fuck you."

"Can we kiss before talking about that kind of stuff?"

"I‘m really going to beat you up."

Banri tried to act like it didn’t bother him at all that he was sitting on... Juza’s lap. Moreover, they were now chest to chest so he could feel Juza’s heart beat and it made him crazy. Juza intensely starring right into his eyes didn‘t make it better. It made everything worse. It made Banri‘s knees get weak, his cheeks burning and his whole body tingling out of excitement. Why did he have to look at him like he was going to rip off his clothes in a second? Okay, no. That was just his interpretation of it because Banri wanted him so bad, which was normal. He was a 17 years old teenager, who had never dated anyone before. Of course he was curious and wanted to try out some stuff. But he wanted Juza to do the next step. It took Banri already a lot of courage to confess already. Now it was Juza‘s turn.

"Speechless?" 

"My brain is a mess right now and it’s all your fault."

"You don’t need your brain to kiss me. Just do it." 

Banri was right. He was as annoying but right. Juza didn’t need to think, especially not overthink. Instead of verbally agreeing with him, Juza just tilted his head slightly and kissed his boyfriend‘s lips. A relieved sight left the other‘s sigh as he melted into the kiss. They were both inexperienced so it didn’t matter that the kiss wasn’t perfect. Learning by doing, right? That’s how things work. 

"H-Hyodo? What are you doing?", Banri asked a bit nervously when a cold hand suddenly slipped under his shirt. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were as red as Taichi‘s hair and his beautiful blue eyes were sparkling. Even though he was nervous and a bit embarrassed, he genuinely enjoyed it. Well, it was Hyodo Juza. How could he not enjoy it? He had been crushing on him for months already. Now he was his boyfriend. This was exactly what he always dreamed of. 

"What do you mean? I’m making out with you. Isn’t that obvious?"

Additionally to running his fingers over Banri‘s hot skin, Juza placed a few kisses on his jaw, which made him whine quietly. Juza‘s fingers were cold yet it was an amazing feeling to get touched by them. Banri wanted more. This wasn’t enough.

Every day Banri thought about how amazing dating Juza would be. He thought about a smiling Juza waiting at the school gate to pick him up, them holding hands on their way home, Juza kissing and praising him whenever Banri got really good grades or them going on cute cafe dates, eating many different cakes - yes, he was ready to eat sweets with him - and having long conversations about their days.

Every night Banri thought about the nights he‘d get so spend with Juza. Like every healthy teenage boy Banri had sexual desires too. Obviously he‘d think about stuff like making out with Juza. Sometimes he’d even think about what would happen next. Banri wondered whether Juza had any experiences or not. Maybe he even with girls? Because Banri didn’t know if Juza was attracted to men or not. Banri definitely was. He knew for sure that thinking about his roommate’s dick wasn’t very heterosexual. He thought about many things already. Mostly because Banri got to admire Juza‘s body many times. Who wouldn’t think about a hot night with Hyodo Juza after seeing his body? It wasn’t like he was some horny dude. Everything was Juza‘s fault. As always.

Every day Juza would change his clothes, which meant that Banri could admire his abs every damn day. Though Juza had already noticed Banri’s glances and starres a few times. On one very hot summer day Juza was sitting on his chair, wearing a muscle shirt, and Banri‘s eyes were glued to his arms and exposed chest even though he was supposed to be gaming. When Juza asked him why he did that, Banri just yelled random insults and ignored him until practice. 

The more Banri thought about all these things, the more he wanted Juza. 

Unfortunately there was a something they forgot. 

"SETTSU. HYODO."

Both of them froze and didn‘t dare to look. There he was, standing in the middle of the door, arms crossed in front chest, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. 

"What are you doing?!"

"Nothing!", both of them yelled and jumped away from each other as fast as possible. "We‘re coming!" As they ran out of the room and over to the living room, trying to escape the angry Sakyo that was left behind because he closed their door before following them, Juza grabbed Banri‘s hand.

"We‘ll get to the making out part later, okay, boyfriend?"

"Sure, boyfriend."

"WALK. DON‘T TALK."

"Yes!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for your attention. I hope you‘ve enjoyed reading my oneshot. I‘d very appreciate it if you could leave a few words and maybe tell me your thoughts or what you liked or not. English isn’t my first language but I tried my best! Once again: Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!
> 
> Special shoutout to the jubannies, who have been a very great help to me and motivated me to write more and actually share my work. Thank you.
> 
> \- Leia | etherealsylvix (twt)


End file.
